


pray for the wicked

by BlackWidowRising



Series: Lyra ‘verse [2]
Category: Original Work, The Gifted (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: Adria, after she leaves.





	pray for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is another interlude in the take me to church ‘verse. I know I was supposed to start posting chapters of nina cried power but that has been hard to find in my abyss of a drive so content yourself for now with Lyra’s family.

Adira joins the Underground and leaves her family behind. Adira is 21 and her youngest sister is only nine. Adira never feels bad for long because she is doing this for Lyra.

The Underground takes her. Adira is double gifted. She tracks and manipulates water. One day Marcos gives her an Avatar the Last Airbender DVD. Adira begins to practice. Lorna reminds her of her sisters. It begins to feel like family.

Marcos gets drunk one night while everyone else is out. He tells Adira about the cartel. Adira doesn’t drink but she can almost imagine sharing the bottle of tequila and telling him about her family.

Lyra calls once a week. Adira only answers sometimes. She stops talking to her altogether after three months. There are too many reminders of home when she calls. Adira does not like to be reminded of what she lost. Lyra only calls on holidays now. Adira listens to the messages late at night when no one can see her cry.

The Underground grows. Adira sees less of John, Lorna, and Marcos. Adira is fine with that, honestly. 

Adira begins to shuttle her people to safety. The city under the mountain is no longer safe. Some days, after taking her people to safety, Adira starts calling Lyra. She never actually does. Adira is a liar and a little selfish like that.

What was only a trickle turns into a flood. The city under the mountain is dying, its people are leaving, their home is gone. Adira’s heart clenches. She is glad that Lorna, Marcos, and John are not here to watch her shepherd her people. Every time she asks after her family.

Adira finds out what happened to Ana first. People tell her that she ran away. Three months later Adira sees a story about the brutal lynching of a 23 year old mutant girl. It is Ana, there is no one else who has eyes and hair like that. Adira throws up when they show pictures on the news.

She finds out what happens to the Liberty next. They tell of her heroism, her bravery. Liberty always had too big a heart. Adira aches for the rest of her family.

The last she seems of her people are hollow eyed soldiers. Blaise is among them. He collapses into her arms and tells her that Moses and Lyra are missing. Moses and Lyra are gone. In the chaos of the battle that finally brought their city down, they disappeared. The other soldiers leave, Blaise stays.

When John meets his he asks if she’s finally got a boyfriend. Blaise laughs, a whole body convulsion that Adira hasn’t seen in years. Lorna is sullen, untrusting, but Marcos understands. Even if her past is checkered more good than bad there are too many memories. 

Slowly, Adira will tell them of her life before.

Slowly, Blaise will stop looking so shattered all the time.

Slowly, the ache of Moses and Lyra’s disappearance scabs over.

They are a family, until the Struckers’ come.


End file.
